dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Douglas Garrick
"Believe me, each failure is a reminder that what we do comes with a cost and that cost offers us a lesson on how to be better, how to be stronger" - Douglas Garrick in a conversation with Jasmine Tyler over their role in the world of heroics. Douglas Jason Garrick (January 1st 2034-) is an American scientist and speedster who serves as Lightspeed, the current hero of Keystone City. Childhood Douglas Garrick was born in Keystone City, which served as the home of Jay Garrick, the original Flash as the first born son and eldest child of Jason Garrick, who at the time of his birth was serving as Keystone's hero Lightspeed, which was a mantle that was started near the end of the original Jay Garrick's career and then passed down to his child and then his grandchildren, to make sure that they had their own sense of identity, instead of being compared to Barry Allen or Wally West. Growing up in Keystone, where he had frequently heard of his father's accomplishments within the family, it naturally made Douglas want to work hard because he wanted to be someone his father could be proud of and a worthy successor to the mantle of Lightspeed, rather than someone who didn't try and as such, he found himself with a drive and work ethic that was rather impressive according to his peers and friends that he grew up with. Kid Lightspeed Eventually, his natural abilities had kicked in as a teenager and he was rather freaked out, yet his father and mother helped him through it and after some training, Jason allowed Douglas to come into the field with him as Kid Lightspeed, a rather fitting title since he was only a teenager at the time, a kid that was almost a man. Eventually his father retired as Lightspeed and Douglas has taken the mantle ever since and being a hero for ten years has made him a little bit jaded, though he still maintains the same optimism that he had when he first started out. The Crimson Comet Eventually his father retired as Lightspeed and Douglas has taken the mantle ever since and being a hero for ten years has made him a little bit jaded, though he still maintains the same optimism that he had when he first started out. In terms of what he is doing with his own life outside of being a hero, he finished college four years ago and worked at Star Labs for three years before a media incident at Star Labs caused him to resign and go back to Keystone, where at the moment he is currently searching for a job. Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit: Douglas possesses a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As a conduit of the Speed Force, all aspects of Douglas's physiology is accelerated and enhanced. ** Superhuman Speed: Douglas is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Douglas possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** Superhuman Agility: Douglas's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** Superhuman Stamina: Douglas''s body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** Speed Force Aura: Douglas's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects him and anyone who is running with or carried by him from the rigorous effects of using his speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to his protective Speed Force aura, Douglas is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. ** Electrokinesis: As a conduit of the Speed Force, Douglas's body generates large amounts of the electrical energy that he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at superhuman speed. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Douglas's enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Speedster Category:Metahuman Category:Flash Family